Un Precio Que No Debi Pagar
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: ¿Que es lo que ha pasado? El dolor mas insoportable  es no tenerla a mi lado. HL. Mencion de DHr. Advertencia: Muerte de dos personajes. Admiradores de Pansy Parkinson no lo lean, no les gustara.


Un Precio Que No Debí Pagar

Harry Pov

¿Qué es lo ha pasado? Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo el dolor que no soporto es mi corazón; aturdido que sangra sin control por no tenerla a mi lado. No se ni siquiera donde estoy, un minuto… diviso algo; ¿es Ginny? Esta llorando sin consuelo, me esta tomando la mano; me tiene recostado en su regazo. A su lado están Hermione vestida de novia, su vestido esta lleno de sangre; sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Draco esta enfrente de Hermione, me cubre el estomago con su saco de novio y me hace presión, trata de parar la hemorragia proveniente de el.

Ron esta pálido, desconcertado y tratando de sacar valentía de su corazón, trata de limpiarse la sangre que tiene en su rostro y por lo que medio veo no es la suya… Escucho gritos no de terror sino de amenazas:

- No nos importa que seas niña de mami hoy si nos la pagas.

La voz era de Cho. Parvati, Padma y Labander tiene acorralada a Parkinson, le han quitado el arma que tenía en la mano y ahora quieren golpearla. Neville la ve con odio y desprecio. Por mi parte no tengo idea de lo que me pasa, solo puedo sentir la sangre que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Miro directo a la puerta veo un río de sangre… en ese río; a Sirius aterrado. Puedo ver que es mi sangre. Pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Mi padrino se acerca, me levanta y me pregunta:

- ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Ya lo sabes Sirius, tu sabes que me movió a esto- respondí- En esos momentos no sabia ni a que me refería.

- Suéltelo, por favor. Le dijo Ginny alterada.

Mi padrino volvió a colocarme en el mismo lugar. A mi alrededor hay gente que se amontona. Snape toma un teléfono; Dumbledore consuela a Mcgonagall, Snape trata de llamar a una ambulancia y por lo que logre oír al parecer la enfermera dijo que tardaría un poco en llegar, molesto tiro el teléfono, al verlo tirado comienzo a recordar lo que me paso antes… Hoy… precisamente hoy… era la boda de Hermione… mi mejor amiga.

Flash Back

Contraería matrimonio con Draco Malfoy, una persona con la que no me llevo bien. Pero quien diría que estos dos terminarían juntos, todo había comenzado con un empujón; un simple empujón, esa es otra historia. Habían invitado a muchos amigos, conocidos y demás, pero no me detengo a nombrarlos si no nunca termino. Terminada la ceremonia se tomaron de la mano; y salieron de la iglesia seguidos de los invitados ya encontrándose fuera de la iglesia ocurrió la tragedia que no debí pagar. Parkinson venia con un arma en la mano, venia como una loca, apuntándole a Hermione grito:

- ¡Hoy es tu ultimo día! ¡Maldita sangre sucia inmunda!

Todos sabíamos a perfección que Parkinson estaba enamorada de Malfoy, pero el estaba enamorado de Hermione. Cuando supo lo de la boda juro que mataría a Hermione, todos creyeron que era una broma. Pero ella misma demostró que no lo era. Un recuerdo recayó sobre mi memoria, no permitiría que la dañaran, aun me odio por eso. Entonces Parkinson disparo el arma.

Cuatro disparos sonaron.

No permitiría que mataran a mi mejor amiga y colega; a mi casi madre, la salvaría como ella me salvo; se que pude haber utilizado mi varita para contrarrestar los disparos pero no desee hacerlo, habían muchos muggles presentes y mi identidad corría peligro. Me coloque enfrente de ella y recibí los disparos: uno en el estomago, dos en el pecho y el ultimo estuvo a punto de darle a Ron, pero me puse enfrente de el y lo recibí en mi cicatriz. Sentí como la sangre comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo. Después de recibir los disparos como cualquier persona herida caí y rodé por las escaleras, Parkinson me miro y grito aterrada. A pesar de mi estado mi cuerpo rodó hasta medio patio de la iglesia. Hermione del susto resbalo, y cayó en el río de sangre manchando su vestido, al ver tal escena Ginny corrió, me abrazo y acomodo en sus piernas.

Me quede dormido algunos minutos, momentos la verdad ¡No lo se! Al despertar todos estaban alrededor lo que nos lleva al comienzo de esta historia…

End Flash Back.

Bien ya recordada la cronología de cómo termine tirado, convulsionando y muriéndome en el piso, entristecí hasta derramar las lagrimas, moriría sin verla sonreír una vez mas, abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo que siento. Pero se muy bien que ella ya no esta conmigo se ha ido y no la volveré a ver jamás… pensando esto la voz de Hermione me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Harry se nos va! ¡Ya no tiene pulso! Snape ¿Cuándo vendrá la ambulancia?

-La que me contesto dijo que en 10 minutos.

-Pero ya pasaron los 10 dichosos minutos ¡No me digas que solo vendrán a dar malas noticias! Oí a Draco decir esto su voz sonaba con pena y lastima.

Sentí la mano de Ginny sobre mi frente, ella llorando dijo:

-Harry yo te amo, por favor dime que tu también me amas ¡Dímelo! ¡Por favor! ¡Dímelo! Grito muy fuerte.

Casi sin conciencia menie la cabeza de un lado al otro diciéndole no, no era mi intención lastimarla ni ilusionarla. Su llanto se agravo. Esto solo hizo que recordara aquello que no me deja dormir en paz y me hace sufrir.

Flash Back

Después de derrotar a Voldemort, comencé a salir con Luna, no puedo negar que fui feliz mientras salíamos juntos. Nos divertíamos buscando las criaturas en las que ella creía, yo sabia que eran inexistentes pero me gustaba verla sonreír mientras buscábamos dichas criaturas. Pero mi único error fue enamorarme y no decirle lo que sentía por ella. Ese fatídico día al terminar nuestra cita iba llevarla a su casa cuando en el camino un carro se salio de control, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar lo ultimo que vi fue el carro acercándose, una luz y luego la nada. Cuando abrí los ojos Luna estaba en un charco de sangre, ella me había empujado evitando que el carro me arroyara y ella estaba herida por mi culpa. Tome a Luna en mis brazos y caí hincado.

-Luna ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pregunte llorando amargamente.

-Harry… -Luna escupió sangre al hablar- lo hice por amor por que yo te a…m…o… Dijo Luna cerrando los ojos muriendo en mis brazos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo también te amo Luna. Dije pero ella ya no podía irme. No logre reponerme de la muerte de Luna me vi. Forzado a sonreír con falsedad con mis amigos y en la boda de Hermione fingí felicidad.

End Flash Back

Después voltee mi rostro divise algo que al principio creí que era una ilusión. Era Luna le mire sonriendo ella hizo lo mismo, hincándose al lado de Ginny con su suave y soñadora voz me dijo:

-Harry ¿Vienes conmigo? Ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

No la perdería de nuevo así que mi alma se salio de mi cuerpo; aun sentí como mi cuerpo se convulsiono y mi corazón se paralizo; cerré los ojos y lo último que dije en vida fue:

-¡Luna! ¡Lu…na! …

Comencé a correr, alcance a Luna y la tome de la mano. Una sirena de ambulancia se escucho fuertemente, oí llegar a los paramédicos; los policías quitaron de las manos de las chicas a Parkinson y se la llevaron.

-¡Quítense por favor! ¡Debemos atender al herido! Dijo uno de ellos. Todos se apartaron y le tomaron el pulso a mi vacío cuerpo…Trataron de revivirme…Pero fue todo en vano, yo había muerto el día que Luna se marcho de mi vida.

-Hicimos todo lo posible. Pero no podemos hacer nada por el, ha muerto. Declararon unos minutos después, cubriendo mi cuerpo con una sabana.

-¡Nooooo! Grito Ginny y cayo desmayada en los brazos de su padre.

Sirius se echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido. Todos los presentes lloraron y comenzaron a consolarse.

-Harry ¿Nos vamos ya? Dijo Luna señalando hacia la nada.

-Claro Luna, vámonos. Dije mirándola con ternura. Nos alejamos y en el camino medite estas cosas en las que he estado desde hace tiempo:

Salve a mi amiga, sufrí la perdida de mis padres, todos los encuentros con Voldemort, mis pequeños e insignificantes sentimientos hacia Cho Chan, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley. Perdí a Luna un tiempo y finalmente morí. Solo viví 20 años, es mucho ¿Verdad? Aunque yo haiga pagado con el precio de mi sangre la vida de Hermione… Pero ¿A quien le importa? No importa mi muerte, por que no estaré solo… ella esta conmigo y mis padres pronto lo estarán, ya no sufriré más… Extrañare a mis amigos y a Sirius pero pronto nos reuniremos. Ellos son cosa que han quedado en el pasado pero que nunca se olvidaran… lo que se debe apreciar es lo que ocupa tu presente y tu futuro… Luna es una de las personas que siempre me apoyo y ayudo en todo momento, desde que la conocí hasta que la vida nos separo.

Es hora de decirle a Luna lo que siento.

-Luna, se perfectamente que ya estamos muertos, pero ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida conmigo? ¡Por que te amo! Le dije sonriendo.

-Si Harry, si quiero estar a tu lado, yo también te amo. ¡Cuidado Harry! ¡Hay un muérdago sobre nosotros! ¡Puede tener nargles!

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, cerrando nuestros ojos poco a poco, tome su mentón con una de mis manos, y nos dimos un beso; plasmando así nuestro amor; un amor eterno que siempre atravesaría todos los obstáculos que se cruzaran en su camino. Ahora nos encaminamos al cielo, para ser felices ahí… Porque en la tierra no se nos permitió ser felices. Ahora estaba totalmente convencido, la felicidad había regresado. Por que al fin la tenía a mi lado…

FIN

Bien este es mi primer one-shot como saben los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Roliwg lo único que quiero es que se entretengan con esta historia. Originalmente era una historia sobre Bakugan pero me gusto mas con Harry y Luna, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras miraba una novela, en ella un joven caía abatido en una boda y pensé ¿Por qué no hacer una historia como esa o mejorarla? Y esto fue lo que salio. Es la primera vez que escribo. Mi otra historia Indocumentados salio de improviso y no se si seguir en ella.

No sirve, esta terrible, es bueno, por favor dejen un comentario acepto de todo: criticas, dudas, intentos de asesinato, correcciones, consejos, saludos etc. ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos/leemos pronto.


End file.
